Easter Egg
I'm gonna create a page of some Easter Eggs found in a few games, but none of these actually have an Easter Egg in it. Candy Crush With every "Divine" the player receives on the Facebook version only, there is a 0.1% (1 in 1000) chance that the saying "Divine!" will be said in a different voice. This is an Easter Egg and is very rare. This divine voice was the original "Divine" voice that was going to be used whilst the game was in production, however, the development team decided not to use it as it was too creepy, however, around July 2013, King re-added this "Divine" voice as a very rare Easter egg. The voice sounds like Stewie from Family Guy. Due to the random occurrence without warning, its rarity and the somewhat sinister nature of the voice, many players who encounter the Easter egg find it very scary and creepy. It is not scary to watch on a video, but when it happens in-game, it has been known to be extremely scary, and as it is a very rare occurrence, by the time one encounters it for the second time, it is just as scary. This Easter egg can be best induced by playing level 252, as the level is bordering endless and almost every move will result in a 'divine'. However, even so, one can play the level for hours and not get the strange divine, as there is only a tiny chance of it happening. Inducing the Easter egg is not recommended though, as it is incredibly time consuming and even if you're expecting it, it is still incredibly scary when it happens. Angry Birds Easter Eggs is the fifth holiday-themed scenario in Angry Birds Seasons. It is Easter-themed and has small Easter eggs as additional items that can be destroyed for 1000 points each. Easter Eggs has the same basic format as Hogs and Kisses and Go Green, Get Lucky, but the player must follow Angry Birds on Twitter instead of liking it on Facebook to unlock the three last levels. Unlike the rest of the Seasons episodes, Easter Eggs has 10 Golden Egg levels. When the player finishes the levels they then find a picture of the Red Bird, White Bird, and Yellow Bird standing in the front of their eggs with the King Pig laying next to a smashed Easter egg. Storyline The following is from The World of Angry Birds Official Guide, as told by the Mighty Eagle: CHEEP TRICK! Spring had sprung and the Flock thought they were onto a winner. They'd found a bunny-rabbit shaped clearing on the edge of the Slingshot Woods! Knowing the woods gave the pigs the heebie-jeebies, the birds set up nest among the daisy cups. Imagine their panic when they looked down at the nest and saw that the pigs had replaced the eggs with painted mud replicas! Red immediately scrambled the birds to get the real eggs back. Golden Eggs *1-2 The Golden Egg is in the patch of grass closest to the slingshot. *1-4 The Golden Egg is in the grass patch closest the slingshot at the foot of the hill. *1-6 Zoom out. The Golden Egg is on top of the hill on the far right side of the screen. Fling a Yellow Bird at just the right angle then hit a speed burst to hit the Golden Egg. *1-7 Use the White Bird to drop an egg bomb right in front of the concrete blocks behind the slingshot. You can get this Golden Egg in one shot, but sometimes if it may just break the concrete blocks and reveal the Golden Egg. In this case, just use the second White Bird to get the egg. *1-8 Reveal the Golden Egg by hitting the TNT under the slingshot. You can do this by bouncing a red bird off the checkered wall directly under the first concrete block. *1-9 Fling a bird backwards towards the bottom left part of the level (off the screen). After you hear an explosion, you’ll see the Golden Egg appear on the far right hand side of the level. Be sure to zoom out. *1-10 Break the patch of grass beneath the slingshot (the one on the side of the hill). The egg will swing down from the top of the screen or fling Yellow Bird very high arch above the screen. *1-12 Using the green bird destroy the donut on the right side of the screen. The Golden Egg will then drop down and start swinging back and forth. With some luck and good aim use one of the remaining birds to hit the Golden Egg. *1-15 This one requires three steps and is probably the most difficult to obtain. First, you have to break the patch of grass behind the slingshot. After you do a round block of wood will appear on the ground in front of the slingshot. Bust that piece wood and the Golden Egg will drop down and start swinging around. Now you have two chances to hit the Golden Egg. *1-16 Break the four-leaf clover that sits to the left of the slingshot and it will trigger the block underneath the Golden Egg. Trivia *Along with Go Green, Get Lucky, Easter Eggs is one of the two episodes in Seasons that plays background music during Gameplay. *This episode is the first episode with multiple Golden Eggs, excluding the large, 3-star object representing the holiday. *In Angry Birds Chrome, it has a lot of different levels. *Terence can be seen painted as an Easter egg in the credits (includes in the short version), with his eyebrows raised. This may indicate that he is confused or surprised. *A shamrock from Go Green, Get Lucky appears in Level 16. *In the PC and Mac version, the Twitter Levels are not available, therefore players can't get the Golden Egg on level 16. *In the Pinterest picture, it shows the Orange Bird. However, Easter Eggs was in Season 1 before Ham'o'ween was released. *One of the Golden Eggs resembles YouTube's logo. Another resembles Skype's logo. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare There are a lot of easter eggs in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, they will be listed here. Human-Imp It can be found around the rooftop on Main Street. It is on a billboard closest to the roof. On the board there is a pale skinned Imp-looking human. SpongeBob Easter egg It can be found in Driftwood Shores. Near the second garden, there is a sign called "Porous Bob's" with a font that represents the cartoon character SpongeBob SquarePants. The sign even says that the shop sells neck ties, which is one of the clothing items SpongeBob wears. Slenderman It can be found in the woods in Zomboss Estate. An update was added to him in the Tactical Taco Party DLC where he got eaten by a Chomper. Minecraft In Jewel Junction, a poster with a Minecraft TNT block on it can be found. It is near where the train is. Also one of the shops near the left side of the junction is called Percy's Crafting Table. Bugs Bunny In Sharkbite Shores, a small ticket stand can be found with the words "What's Up Dock?" on it. Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker In Driftwood Shores, at the Marina base, the large red ship has the words 'King of the Red Dandelions' on the side of it as in 'King of the Red Lions' from the game. Giant Shark In Port Scallywag, head in the ship and to the front where you will find a photo booth. Press up taunt, down taunt, left taunt and right taunt simultaneously until the camera flashes. Afterward, immediately leave the ship and look out to the ocean to see a giant shark emerge out of the water before sinking down again.This is probably a reference to BF4, a map called Nansha Strike, where you can find a buoy gathering 10 people around it triggers a Megalodon jumping and killing everyone on the buoy. Others A poster for a movie called "Pants vs. Blondies" which sounds similar to "Plants vs. Zombies". Category:D'Okay